Interrupted Confession
by fenrirpride2608
Summary: My first fanfic ever and it a One-shot so I don't know how this will turn out. Nice is struggling to find a way to ask Hajime to have dinner with him. The other Hamatoras agent notice this and wonder why Nice is deep in thought. NiceXHajime. Summary is short sorry.


'_Hajime-chan do you wanna to have dinner with me tonight?'._ Thought Nice to himself.

For about half an hour now, Nice has tried to find a way to ask Hajiime to go out with him, but every time he found a way, he keeps on doubting that it'll work. At that moment he's just humming to himself and he didn't even notice that everyone was looking at him, even Hajime was curious as to what Nice was thinking about.

"Nice-kun, what are you doing? Are you hungry, here have some of my hamburger" said Hajime worried about him. "Huh?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Nice still hasn't realised that everyone was staring at him.

"OI Nice, what is wrong with you? Are you still thinking about that case?" Murasaki shouted from the back as he broke the silence. "What's up with everybody, why are you guys looking at me? Is there something on my face?" "Nothing's wrong with your face Nice, it's just...why are you spacing out a lot today?" voiced Koneko as she observe him. "Spacing out?" "Yes Nice. Why do have that stress face on?" Art said as he gets up from his chair to walk towards Nice. "What's bugging you so much that you're not like yourself?". "It's nothing. It's just personal matters, doesn't concern you guys at all." replied Nice as he tried to keep a bad poker face on.

Everybody including Hajime knows that Nice was hiding something for them. "C'mon Nice it not like you to just keep things from us unless...it's an ecchi book right?" BAM, was the sound of Ratio gold gauntlets hitting in Birthday head. "OW. What was that for?" uttered Birthday who is still rubbing his head from the hit. "Could you at least be serious once in a while? Nice might be in serious condition right now." Ratio replied to Birthday while removing his eye patch. "Let me see now, hmm." By using his minimum, Ratio look through Nice body structure to see if there's any injury. "It's okay Ratio I'm not sick or anything." Ratio just ignore him and continue analysing him.

"Hmm...Nothings seems to be wrong with his body or skeleton structure but,...your heart, well Skill's heart, is beating at a faster rate than usual." Nice just wish that this didn't have to happen to him but it his own fault for thinking about something that important to him too much. "Nice, is Skill's heart activating the Ego Minimum on it's own?" ask Ratio "Huh? No it's not Skill's heart that's doing this. It's just at a faster rate. I don't even know how to activate his minimum." "The trigger for that is hope" stated Art concern about his little brother heart. "Yeah, I know that but, I don't understand how to use hope as to trigger his minimum. Anyway, this has nothing to do with me spacing out. I'm perfectly fine. I just...got a lot on my mind".

"Well forget about it. It doesn't fit your images. I could easily win in a fight against you if you're like that. But I can't accept a victory if you aren't focus. I want a fair fight with no handicap, so you better focus on what you're doing right now." Murasaki said annoyed that his rival/little brothers figure is deep in his own thought. After that everyone just went back to their business except for Hajime who was sitting next to Nice at that time. _"Jeez, what's with them? I just think hard for a second and suddenly they're concerns about me?" _"Nice-kun". "WHOA Hajime-chan mind giving me a little space?". Hajime was like in Nice personal space just about 2 inches before their lips could meet. Nice was blushing a little bit knowing Hajime lips was close to him.

He always like her from the time they were in the Facultas Academy. The day he meet her, it was love at first sight for him. When he opened her cell door he found a cute girl desperate to escape and all he want to do was stare in amazement. They promise to get out from there together but things didn't go out as planned and they got out in separate. She doesn't remember him after the incident but they manage their relationship somehow. He could've just kiss her right then when he had the chance but he's too afraid of her reaction, if there is an expression from her expressionless face.

"Uh yes Hajime-chan? What did you want again?". "Eat" was all she said to him. "Huh?" at that moment Nice tries to gather all the courage he can muster and just ask Hajime to dinner "Say Hajime-chan are you hungry?" "Yes" "T-then w-would you l-like-" "But I'm eating food right now to fill my hunger, you should eat too Nice-kun. Here" She gave him 2 of her burger but she got still got more than 20 burgers on the counter. "Sigh, never mind" a sigh of defeat was heard from the teen.

'This is going to be harder than I thought. Arrgghhh why is it so hard to just tell her. She'll understand right? Or maybe she'll think that I just want to treat her to dinner and nothing more.' "Nice-kun" this time Hajime tone was a little strict it snapped Nice out of his thought. "Uh yes, what is it Hajime-chan?" surprise that even Hajime can use a different tone. "You're doing it again" "Doing what again?" reply Nice. Hajime stop eating and look him in the eye and said "You're thinking too hard again. What wrongs? You don't like hamburgers anymore?" "It not that, it's just...". 'Argh the hell with it'."Hajime-chan!" shouted Nice that everyone eyes just darted to him. "W-would y-y-you l-like to h-have d-d-d-d-dinner w-w-with m-m-me t-tonight?" his face wasn't even looking at Hajime's when he said that.

Nice was trying to hide his blush from everyone mainly Hajime so he look at the floor instead. "Nice could you repeat that again. I couldn't quite hear it" spoke Birthday as he keeps licking the batteries on his hand. "Why are you guys listening? This is my conversation with Hajime-chan only" defended Nice. "Well you just shouted her name, I thought you two were arguing or something? And why were you stuttering I couldn't quite understand what you just said." Said Honey with her arms cross looking at the two of them.

"You don't need to hear it. It's not important." "Well it looks important to you." Murasaki said who looks annoyed at Nice trying to dodge question. "So, what was it that you wanted to say?" "Well, uh...um Hajime-chan...wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithmetonight." "What?" said everyone. "I SAID! Hajime-chan ...would...you...like...to...have...dinner...with...me...tonight?"

"..." total silence just fill the room. "PFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHA" the silence was replace by everyone laugh at Nice attempt to ask Hajime out to dinner. "Grrr this is why I didn't want to talk about it" said Nice already looking piss. After the laughter ended, Birthday was the first to speak. "So after all that thinking, it was for that?" Nice replied "How about you? You've never ask a girl either." "Well I uh um...girls will just ask me, I don't need to ask them for it". Birthday quickly defended. "Hah! Yeah right, like any girl would ask you to have dinner." Retorted Honey.

Hajime was just looking at Nice. She felt something inside her that warm and fuzzy. "Nice-kun, I want to eat tonight" spoke Hajime who was looking at an embarrassed Nice. "Really, you want to have dinner with me?" said Nice who was looking excited from her respond. "Yes, tonight I'm hungry and I want to eat." "Uh Hajime-chan you're always eating. How would you know if you hungry tonight?" ask Nice who's wondering if she's just hungry and just wants to eat. "Nice it not polite to ask a girl about their appetite especially Hajime's." Koneko mention to Nice. "Well I was just wondering if she really wants to go with me or she's just to eat food." Nice quickly stated.

"Nice-kun, I want to eat with you tonight." Said Hajime bluntly. "Uh Hajime-chan, you've already said that. Nevermind, how about we eat at that new restaurant that just opened up around the corner?" "I want to eat here" "Huh? Here? But...this is...no we can't eat here" said Nice while looking at everyone. "Why not? Is my cafe too underrated to have a dinner?" Master spoke up glaring at Nice. "Hehehe...no it's not that it's...well...uh...there's too many people here?" said Nice like it was a question.

"There's not that much people in here. Why not just have it here since it's easy. Plus you don't have much money, so you can't spend much at that new restaurant." State Murasaki who was drinking his tea. "Well...I was hoping you would uh lend me some" uttered Nice. "Oh I see, you want to have a romantic dinner with Hajime, just the two of you alone." Murasaki smirk as he said that. "N-no I just want to um treat Hajime-chan to dinner that's all" Nice quickly said while looking guilty.

"There's no hiding it Nice, you're busted. Well if you wanted that you could've just said so. We'll leave you two couple alone." Birthday said joining in Murasaki teasing. Even Koneko join them "You two could have dinner here if you want to. We won't disturb you two while you enjoy yourself." Nice was now blushing hard and so was Hajime who understood what they meant. "Nice-kun. It's okay, we can have have it another time." Nice was already regretting his decision also and wish he could just have one private moment with Hajime.

"Looks like Hajime-chan change her mind. Oh well, we'll just have to wait for next time, when I have some money that is." "No, you two should do it and Hajime-chan, Nice inviting you to have dinner, why not just accept it as a y'know, a date.

"IT NOT A DATE!" Nice quickly shouted. Hajime face turn cherry red when she heard the word date. "A d-date?" Nice saw that Hajime was blushing madly when she said that. "It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want".

"No, it's not a date. It's more a confession of love hahaha." Birthday laughed when he said that. "Ahh stay out of this. It's none of your business." "Oh c'mon Nice, we all know that you have a soft spot for Hajime. Don't denied it" Murasaki said while laughing. "Where is this conversation going anyway?" Nice voice out. "It's going to the climax where you admit your feelings for Hajime." Art said and after that everyone just started teasing those two.

"C'mon Hajime-chan." As Nice said that he grabs Hajime hand and took her outside and away from the Café. Nice didn't notice because he was busy trying to get away but Hajime was blushing as she look at their hand holding each other. After some time they stop running at just arrived near a bridge. "Hajime-chan." Nice started, "What do you think of me?"

Hajime just look at his blue eyes with a surprised face. "Nice-kun, is a great person." "Uh um no, Hajime-chan I meant what are your feelings for me?". She look down not facing Nice. "I want to escape together with you." "Huh? Escape what now?" Nice uttered not really understand what she talking about. "You promise me remember?" "Ye-Yeah but what does that have to do with your feelings" he aks. Hajime look straight up into his eyes. Nice was surprised at the sudden movement. Hajime face looks like so red that it looks like a cherry.

"Nice-kun is like a person I can be together with, so I want to stay together with you all the time." At first Nice didn't understand what she said but he took a moment and realise what she meant. "S-so you like me more than friends?" Hajime just nod to his sudden realisation. "Th-Then would you like to go ou-err I mean have dinner with me?" she nods for a second time now.

After that there was an awkward silence between them. Both of them were not facing each other. Hajime's stomach growling broke the silence between them and they just laugh about it. "You must be hungry Hajime-chan. How but Hamburger for dinner?" a third nod from Hajime was received.

From there they walk but to Café Nowhere. Back at the Café everyone was looking at Honey's Mighty Script. They all saw what Nice and Hajime was doings. "Shouldn't we give them some privacy once in a while?" said Koneko with a worried look. "No way, this is too good to be left alone and besides it not going to hurt anyone?" replied Birthday. "I've never seen this side of Nice before and this is a good chance to see it" Art stated.

Nice and Hajime arrived just before sunsets only to be tease at again. The other Hamatora agents set a romantic candle light dinner for them. "Thanks but we're just having Hamburgers for the evening. "HUH!" everyone said in unison. "Oi Nice that not how your suppose treat girls" spoke Birthday. "I can have a fancy dinner next time. Right now I don't have much money" "Well that's what you get for taking cheap job" scoff Murasaki. "At least there is money to be earn" defended Nice. "Nice-kun I'm hungry" spoke Hajime.

Twenty burgers later Hajime is still hungry. Nice just smile as Hajime ate her hamburgers in silence. Hajime saw his smile and blush a little. She was glad that it was Nice that came to rescue her that night.


End file.
